The Clinical Cancer Education Program consists of nine sections of a comprehensive oncology education program coordinated by the Cancer Education Division of the University of Rochester Cancer Center. The primary objectives are (1) to coordinate cancer education for medical and nursing students and residents with the participation of a multidisciplinary group of Clinical Associates and (2) to develop and disseminate improved cancer education techniques and materials. The specific projects include development of a tumor biology elective and associated syllabus, and of a multidisciplinary clinical elective; development of instructional materials; evaluation of a Clinical Associate program; graduate education in Oncology Nursing; and utilization of the Psychosocial Oncology Unit at all levels of cancer education at Rochester.